warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pebblestep (Pandora910)/History
History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnstar's Trouble Pebblekit is first seen at four months old playing with her littermates in SunClan camp. An eagle circles over head and Dovetail calls her three kits back. Pebblekit falls behind Yarrowkit and Cinderkit and is picked up by the bird. Dawnpaw is able to jump onto the bird and bring it and Pebblekit down. When Dawnpaw wakes, Pebblekit is seen lying in a smaller nest beside Dawnpaw's, her faced with herbs. Pebblekit wakes and Poppyfur tests the vision in her damaged eye as well as her sense of her smell. Pebblekit says she can't smell anything. Poppyfur tells her that she may have lost her sense of smell and Pebblekit begins to panic, Poppyfur and her siblings help to calm her down. Pebblekit is nearly six moons and Dawnpaw fears what she will become without her sense of smell. When Adderpaw comes in complaining about a possible infection in his paw, Pebblekit diagnoses him while Poppyfur is busy. Dawnpaw suggests that Pebblekit become Poppyfur's apprentice and Poppyfur agrees, Pebblekit is named Pebblepaw at her ceremony. After the apprentices are attacked, Pebblepaw helps to heal them. When Dawnpaw, Turtlepaw, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw are heading to the Moonstone, they go to Pebblepaw to get travelling herbs. Dawnpaw notes that Pebblepaw seems to be enjoying her role as medicine cat. When Dovetail's pregnancy is announce, Pebblepaw is seen to be very excited. She helps her mother settle into the nursery. Pebblepaw is left alone when Dovetail starts her kitting and explains to Dawnpaw what is happening. Pebblepaw tells Dovetail to stay calm, but is incredibly nervous herself. Pebblepaw freezes when Dovetail lets out a bone-chilling shriek. The first kit born is given to Pebblepaw to help bring into the world. Pebblepaw watches in horror while her mother dies, Dovetail tells Pebblepaw how proud of her she is before passing. Both Dawnpaw and Pebblepaw are given poppy seeds and told to rest. When she wakes up, Pebblepaw calls herself a failure for letting Dovetail, Blizzardkit and Sootkit die. Dawnpaw tells Pebblepaw that she can't blame herself. Later, Pebblepaw tends to Dawnpaw's and Turtlepaw's wounds after the badger fight. When Cloudkit comes in with a cough, Pebblepaw tells him to take tansy instead of catmint. When SunClan is plagued by greencough, Pebblepaw wakes Dawnfire in the middle of the night to tell her of a dream she had. The two of them travel to the twolegplace and find more than enough catmint to heal all of SunClan. They return to find Flowerstar losing a life, Pebblepaw is upset that she couldn't find it in time, but Poppyfur assures her that they will be able to save the rest of the Clan. Pebblepaw later earns her full medicine cat name, Pebblestep. She is seen getting tested by Poppyfur. While they go to go gather herbs, Dawnfire tells Pebblestep her fears about Thornpelt. Pebblestep assures her that everything will be fine. Dawnfire notices how much more confident Pebblestep has become, Pebblestep later tells Fawnheart and Dawnfire that MoonClan attacked one of their patrols. Dawnfire offers Cloudpaw to Pebblestep for help with the elders, but Pebblestep says she always does the elders herself since she can't smell mouse bile. Pebblestep assists Poppyfur in the birth of Fawnheart's kits and shares the news that there is a tom and a she-cat. When Flowerstar is talking about Poppyfur, she tells Dawnfire how much she cares for Pebblestep. When Dawnfire goes to search for Poppyfur, she hears a cry of horror and find Pebblestep staring at Poppyfur's dead body. Pebblestep is taken back to the medicine cat den. Dawnfire talks to her later and asks if she's okay. Pebblestep talks about how much she loved Poppyfur, but says that they must go on but never forget her. Several days later, Pebblestep has taken responsibility as the Clan's sole medicine cat but is clearly struggling. When Lionclaw is nearly killed, Turtleblaze finds Pebblestep to help. Pebblestep forces Dawnfire to leave the medicine cat den while she tries to save Lionclaw. Later, Pebblestep tells Dawnfire that she has stopped the bleeding but that it's up to StarClan now. The next day, Pebblestep tells Dawnfire that he's no better and no worse, but also tells her that she's expecting kits. After Dawnfire shares the news, Pebblestep steps out of her den and shows her that Lionclaw has woken up. When Rockfur is caught sharing secrets with Thornstar, he yells at his kits. He once again blames Pebblestep for the death of Dovetail. Later, Pebblestep helps Dawnfire have her kits. She gives Dawnfire herbs and Dawnfire tells her that Poppyfur would be so proud of her. After the fire, Pebblestep is seen treating many of SunClan's cats. The next day, Pebblestep takes Dawnfire to the Moonstone so she can receive her nine lives. They return to their makeshift camp and Pebblestep returns to treating Squirreltail, she agrees to return to SunClan camp so she can see if any of her herbs survived. After they return to camp, Pebblestep expresses her fears at not being able to restore Squirreltail's sight. Squirreltail tells the medicine cat that she knows she doing her best. Before the battle, Dawnstar suggests that Earthpaw and Mudpaw help Pebblestep and the other medicine cats. Pebblestep agrees to share her herbs and help heal wounds with the other medicine cats. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Pebblestep is seen first when Honeykit ventures into the medicine cat den. She teaches Honeykit a few small things about herbs before they go to find Falconkit. When Falconkit is forced to face Dawnstar, Pebblestep vouches for Honeykit saying they were together. Honeykit continues to visit Pebblestep and the medicine cat teaches her a few herbs. When AshClan attacks, Pebblestep keeps Honeykit with her to help fetch herbs for the injured, Pebblestep assures a nervous Dawnstar that she will protect Honeykit with her life. After the battle ends, Pebblestep treats Falconkit's small injury. When Falconkit and Honeykit reach the age of six moons, Honeypaw is made Pebblestep's apprentice to become the next medicine cat. Pebblestep starts her training by teaching her more herbs and quizzing her about them. Goldenleaf starts kitting and Pebblestep, along with Honeypaw helps deliver Hollykit and Burnkit. Afterwards, Pebblestep tells Honeypaw that helping birth kits is the best part about being a medicine cat. Pebblestep and Honeypaw visit the Moonstone for the first time and Pebblestep introduces the other medicine cats to Honeypaw. When Snakewhisker breaks his leg, Pebblestep helps to treat him along with Honeypaw and assures Adderstrike that his father is okay. After Honeypaw and Falconpaw argue, Pebblestep tries to figure out whats wrong with Honeypaw but to no avail. Pebblestep reminds Honeypaw of the gathering and the two go together. She shows Honeypaw where to sit before they talk with the other medicine cats. Pebblestep treats Falconpaw when he is injured during his nighttime training and is highly suspicious. After the battle against AshClan, Pebblestep does everything she can to treat Bramblepelt's wound but is unable to save his life. Honeypaw falls apart and Pebblestep does her best to assure her that they can't save everyone. Pebblestep later allows Honeypaw to talk to Falconpaw. When Falconpaw accidentally injures Earthpaw, she is treated by Pebblestep who assures everyone that it's not much of a wound at all. The Dying Forest Pebblestep is first seen when Falconpaw goes to her to treat his injured leg. After he leaves, Pebblestep continues to help Snakewhisker with his broken leg and tells Honeypaw to walk him to the fresh-kill pile. After gathering some herbs, Pebblestep and Honeypaw venture to the Moonstone to meet with the other medicine cats. The medicine cats have troubling dreams and Pebblestep urges them to return to their Clans. Pebblestep returns to the medicine cat den informing Honeypaw that all of the dock has died. After Earthpelt and Mudfall's warrior ceremony, Pebblestep and Honeypaw get to work to gather as many herbs as possible. Throughout the season, Pebblestep and Honeypaw continue to desperately get as many herbs as possible with all of them dying. Once at the gathering, Pebblestep questions Roseheart if LichenClan is losing herbs as well. She expresses her fears and frustrations to the other medicine cats. Pebblestep, along with the other medicine cats, agree to help the other Clans if they have an herb that they don't and Pebblestep thanks them for it. Pebblestep questions what happened when Falconpaw and the others return with Pikepaw's body. Pebblestep allows Snakewhisker to return to the warrior's den and to attend patrols, but no hunting or fighting. Snakewhisker thanks her for what she did for him. When Falconclaw calls Pebblestep and her siblings kittypets, Falconpaw defends her by calling Pebblestep a great medicine cat. While Pebblestep gives borage to Goldenleaf, she instructs Honeypaw to go check Jagged Rocks for herbs. Honeypaw runs back to camp with Echoheart and her rogues chasing her and Pebblestep helps treat her wounds while the Clan fights. After the battle ends, Pebblestep starts treating Flash despite the fact that he was apart of Echoheart's attack. Before leaving for the Moonstone, Pebblestep prepares in case Echoheart attacks again leaving Snakewhisker in the medicine cat den to watch over Flash. She snaps at him for him showing attitude reminding him that she and Honeypaw saved his life. When they reach the Moonstone, all the medicine cats share a single dream where they are told that their forest is dying and they must find a new home. Once they return home, Pebblestep and Honeypaw share the news with Dawnstar. When they finally tell the Clan, Pebblestep does her best to assure the Clan that hey will be okay. Dawnstar tells the Clan that she trusts Pebblestep and Honeypaw's judgement. Pebblestep helps explain to Flash his options, as well as who Riverstar is. She helps to try explain StarClan, and tells Flash that his sister is watching over him from the stars. Pebblestep and Honeypaw join Dawnstar to speak with the other leaders. A Frozen Heart With leaf-bare in full swing, Pebblestep and Honeypaw struggle to find herbs and care for their Clanmmates. Later, Pebblestep and Honeypaw gather everything they need for the Clans to begin their journey. While doing this, Honeypaw asks if she thinks Flash will join the Clan and Pebblestep thinks he will. On the journey, Pebblestep is seen assisting Snakewhisker along with Honeypaw. When Harvey shows them the catmint, Pebblestep expresses her gratitude. When the Clans are attacked by coyotes, Nightpaw cries out for Pebblestep to help Shadowstar who was gravely injured. Pebblestep helps the MoonClan leader into the barn and Nightpaw is impressed by Pebblesteps's strength. Pebblestep later praises Honeypaw for helping Mosswind deliver her kits. Pebblestep speaks out in fear when Honeypaw is taken by Hornet and his rouges. After Honeypaw is rescued, Pebblestep helps Cherryleaf deliver her kits. Together, Pebblestep and Honeypaw are shown their new home by StarClan and they report it to the leaders along with the other medicine cats. At the first gathering in the new territory, Pebblestep encourages Honeypaw to tell the Clans about her visions of the Spirit Garden shown to her by StarClan. Pebblestep and Honeypaw go to the Spirit Garden for the first time on the half-moon and while they are there, Pebblestep makes Honeypaw a full medicine cat, giving her the name Honeyfrost. A Fallen Star Pebblestep is first mentioned while she is out gathering nettle. When she returns she praises Honeyfrost for how neat the den looks. Pebblestep expresses concern at the fact that Snakewhisker still has a lingering cough after his bout with greencough and tells Honeyfrost to treat him for it. She later brings him into the medicine cat den to check out his other symptoms, noting that he feels warmer than usual. Pebblestep confines him to the medicine cat to avoid spreading it, if it is contagious. Pebblestep tells Honeyfrost she hopes StarClan will give them answers at the Spirit Garden, then tells her to gather coltsfoot. While on their way to the Spirit Garden, Pebblestep and Honeyfrost learn that Ravenheart has the same illness, she questions the other Clans if they have any sick cats as well. Pebblestep is shown that they need a gray speckled herb called lungwort, and she is later forced to treat Hollypaw and Dovepool as they contract the same sickness. Pebblestep tells Honeyfrost she thinks the herb is in MoonClan territory. Pebblestep tells Dawnstar, then the two of them rush into MoonClan territory. They encounter a MoonClan patrol and Pebblestep explains the gravity of the situation and they're allowed passage. With the help of Oneflight, the medicine cats find the lungwort and sprint back into SunClan territory only to find Snakewhisker missing. Pebblestep sends Honeyfrost out to find him while she treats Dovepool and Hollypaw. Honeyfrost returns after Snakewhisker passes, and Pebblestep sadly tells Dawnstar. Pebblestep encourages Honeyfrost to get out of the den and help the apprentices learn about herbs to clear her head after Snakewhisker's death. While Blackstorm and Honeyfrost sneak away together in the night, they are discovered by Pebblestep. Pebblestep tells both of them that she has known about their relationship for a long time. She tells Blackstorm to go home and Blackstorm questions if she will tell Skyfeather. Pebblestep tells him that he is not her concern, Honeyfrost is. Honeyfrost apologizes and Pebblestep tells her that she is far from the first cat to do something like this. Pebblestep then tells Honeyfrost the story of Poppyfur and Branchfur. Pebblestep also admits that she fell in love too, but never acted on it. Pebblestep tells Honeyfrost that she's not mad, but she doesn't want her to suffer heartbreak. She tells Honeyfrost that she will find her way and leads her home. Pebblestep continues to express concern for Honeyfrost and slightly scolds her for going herb gathering in the freezing rain. Pebblestep then encourages Honeyfrost to take a trip to the Spirit Garden for guidance. When the time comes, Pebblestep assures Dawnstar that this is something that Honeyfrost needs to do. When Honeyfrost returns to SunClan, she falls against Pebblestep and cries about how much pain she is, and how badly she didn't want to end things with Blackstorm. Pebblestep tells Honeyfrost that she is so incredibly proud of her and that she's grateful to have her as an apprentice. ''Darkest Dawn Honeyfrost reports to Pebblestep after giving Fawnheart herbs and explains how aggressive the she-cat is. Later that night, Pebblestep and Honeyfrost journey to the Spirit Garden where Pebblestep exchanges pleasantries with the other medicine cats. While Pebblestep is out collecting herbs, Honeyfrost organizes the den and Pebblestep is highly impressed with her work. Pebblestep encourages a reluctant Honeyfrost that she needs to go battle training with her brother and treats her sore muscles when Honeyfrost returns. While joking with Yarrowtail, Turtleblaze rushes into the den and announces that Fawnheart is kitting. Together, Pebblestep and Honeyfrost help bring Maplekit and Bramblekit into the world. When Riverstar comes to AshClan camp to tell them about Graypelt's warning, Dawnstar requests that Pebblestep be there as well. When it comes time to fight Echoheart, Pebblestep instructs Blackstorm and Skyfeather to help, and is surprised to learn about Skyfeather becoming a warrior. The Final Light When Pebblestep returns from gathering herbs, Honeyfrost tells her that Mudfall injured himself while out of camp. While talking, Honeyfrost notices Pebblestep is incredibly anxious about Heatherflight's birth. When Heatherflight starts kitting, Pebblestep and Honeyfrost work hard to deliver two kits, Brightkit and Cedarkit. However, Pebblestep sets her focus on stopping Heatherflight's bleeding while Honeyfrost looks over the kits and both Brightkit and Cedarkit die. When they return to the nursery, Pebblestep tells Honeyfrost that she made the decision to focus on Heatherflight instead of the kits, she wanted Heatherflight to live over the kits. She said that she hopes Honeyfrost doesn't think any less of her, and Honeyfrost assures her that it doesn't. While Pebblestep and Honeyfrost are sorting herbs they hear a shrill cry of pain and run out to see Briarrose in pain. Both medicine cats that Briarrose is giving birth early to an unknown litter of kits and work frantically to deliver them safely. With the help of their Clanmmates they deliver five kits, eventually named Firekit, Rushkit, Oakkit, Owlkit and Blossomkit. Pebblestep stops Briarrose's bleeding and moves them all to the medicine cat den where Pebblestep bans anyone but her and Honeyfrost from the medicine cat den. The medicine cats continue to struggle with the weak kits as sickness over takes them. Firekit's life is claimed by the illness. Pebblestep begins to crumble until Honeyfrost encourages her to keep trying, while they talk Owlkit stops breathing. Pebblestep refuses to give up on Owlkit and manages to resuscitate her, bringing her back to life. Briarrose is incredibly grateful and Honeyfrost convinces Pebblestep to finally get some rest. When Honeyfrost returns from the Spirit Garden she tells Pebblestep that the kits will be okay, and that they will change the Clans. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Pebblestep is woken up by Honeyfrost and sees her covered in blood. Pebblestep quickly treats her wound then listens to her explanation. Honeyfrost also explains the prophecy and Pebblestep tells her that they will never be easy to understand. In the Novellas [[Squirreltail's Darkness (Pandora910)|''Squirreltail's Darkness]] Pebblestep helps to guide SunClan cats out of the fire, and eventually treats Squirreltail's eyes promising that she will do everything she can to not let Squirreltail lose her vision. As time passes, Pebblestep admits that she is unable to restore Squirreltail's vision and apologizes, reminding her that she will always have a place in SunClan. When Squirreltail goes to Pebblestep about feeling sick, Pebblestep tells her that she is expecting kits. Later, Pebblestep helps brings Icepetal into the nursery expecting, Adderstrike's kits. When Squirrletail finally starts kitting, Pebblestep helps to bring Pikekit, Larkkit and Sorrelkit into the world. About a moon later, Pebblestep helps to deliver Icepetal's kits as well.